HIT AND RUN
by aStarlightLady
Summary: Harley est en dehors d'Arkham, incapable de se remettre de la mort du Joker, elle commence à opérée à BludHaven, mais elle ne prenait pas en compte, le "Justicier de Seconde Zone"comme elle l'appelait : Nightwing... Qui n'était pas trop d'accord à la laissée faire ses conneries. Et il va vite se rendre compte de quel type de phénomène est Harley Quinn...
1. Chapter 1

HIT AND RUN : Hors la loi.

* * *

Storyline : Après, Batman Arkham Knight

* * *

Harleen Quinzel, dit Harley Quinn était un cas bien particulier, d'abord, elle avait été psychiatre, puis était tombée amoureuse d'un criminel, puis s'était transformée en princesse du crime. Elle avait voulue épousée son « Poussin » Et ça avait mal tourné, le Joker était mort d'une surdose de Titan, donc elle avait décidée de se venger de la chauve-souris, en travaillant pour l'épouvantail, Cobblepot, libérer Ivy au B.C.P.D de Blüdhaven – Ce qui avait plutôt bien réussi – Et elle avait libérer sa meilleure amie. Donner une bonne raclée à Nightbat. Harley Quinn était désormais emprisonnée dans la zone de quarantaine des infectés à Panessa Studio, son poussin absent, sans personne dedans – Ou alors de temps en temps, Tim Drake passait juste pour lui donner à manger et à boire – Et Quinzel s'était dit qu'il fallait… Jouer un jeu, essayer de jouer la comédie, Tim était naïf. Et Harley…

Une bonne actrice.

Oui, parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire que puisqu'elle était blonde, elle était une pure connasse. Non, ça ce n'était pas la fameuse Harleen Quinzel ! Alors elle avait convaincue Tim, que garder une fille dans un endroit sans personne, ou dans un asile qui de toute façon se révélait inutile, ce n'était pas une bonne idée et se racheter était de première catégorie. Aaah… Ouais… Tim était vachement con quand même. Qu'on se le dise très franchement. Maintenant, elle cassait des panneaux avec sa batte dans Blüdhaven, les enfants avaient peur d'elle et reconnaissaient parfaitement son visage : Harleen Quinzel, dit Harley Quinn. Pour dire la vérité, dans Blüd', on avait une macabre passion pour les criminels de Gotham, parce qu'honnêtement… A part Deathstroke, quelque cambriolages par ci et par là… On avait rien d'intéressant dans cette ville, alors que la Grande Gotham dépassait tout. L'être humain était vachement chelou quand même, fallait-il encore l'avouer ouais… Mais… Qui s'en fout ? Tout le monde est fou, faut juste faire ressortir la folie qui est bien enfouie au fond de nos cœurs ébréchés. Ouais… C'était aussi ça, être complètement fou. Dans tous les cas, Nightnaze avait eu vent des actions de Quinn dans la ville, partant vite à sa recherche, Harley savait bien qu'elle finirait par tomber dessus par inadvertance après tout. C'comme si que tu tombes sur Deadshot par hasard : Pas de chance ! Encore plus sur Deathstroke ou bien la ligue des Assassins.

Là on espère de tout cœur que tu sais courir, au moins ça.

Parce qu'ils sont vachement rapides quand même, tu t'en rends compte. Enfin quand t'as la gorge tranchée, tu peux plus trop t'en rendre compte, tu l'sais ça ? M'enfin, Harley marchait calmement, en chantonnant « Hush Little Baby » Depuis sa fausse couche, en souvenir de son enfant mort, elle l'a chantait régulièrement, comme si c'était une primordialité pour elle. Chaque jours, elle avait ses moments « chants » Des moments, où quand Tim passait… Ses oreilles ne revenaient pas indemnes chez lui. L'oiseau de la nuit la fit sortir de son concert privé…

« Fini de jouer, Quinn ! »

* * *

 **they never saw us coming**

 **til they hit the floor**

 **they just kept beggin for**

 **more, more**

 **they never saw us coming**

 **til they hit the floor**

 **they just kept beggin for**

 **more, more**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Hit And Run

HIT AND RUN : Poursuite & Pseudo discussion

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Harley faisait tournée sa batte dans ses mains, un peu comme une majorette. Et quand NightBat tentait de l'attraper, ça résultait un bel échec, d'une beauté assez extraordinaire en soi. Bah ouais… La souplesse ça fait beaucoup, sans arrière-pensée bien évidemment. Alors les sales rues de Blüdhaven, faisait leur boulot de bonne cachette et tout sport se pratiquant en talons aiguilles… Harley le pratiquait très bien. Bon d'accord, sauuuuf la cuisine. C'est vrai, en même temps, elle était plus douée en bombe artisanale et en crochet du gauche. Quand vous venez d'une famille catho-juive*, qui vous sait psychiatre et vous renie pour ça, puis vous vois devenir une criminelle professionnelle amoureuse obsessionnellement d'un Clown tueur… Ouais, Harley est vraiment mais alors vraiment un cas perdu. Nightwing se le disait très bien et ne se retenait pas le moins du monde de penser tout haut. Faisant rire cette chère Harley et ainsi révélant sa position. Les passants les regardaient bizarrement, puis finissaient souvent – avec tout le hasard du monde, bien sûr – La tête claquant au sol, Harley était douée en acrobatie après tout… Non pas celles-ci, bande de petits pervers ! Donc, elle s'accrochait à leurs épaules et une fois derrière, pour arrêter Nightcon, elle frappait leur caboches et ça marchait bien, avant de partir à toute vitesse beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, plus loin. Enfin aussi vite que des talons pouvaient le permettre. Soit pas tant que ça en fait, Monsieur Grayson était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle, Dieu seul sait qu'elle le savait.

« Quinn ! Arrête-toi ! »

« Et pourquoi Nightnaze ?! »

« Parce qu'il est mort ! Raccroche, tu vois bien que tu te fais du mal toute seule ! »

« Mister J est mort à cause de vot' Bat-copain ! »

« Il serait mort d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »

Inutile de discuter avec elle, de toute façon Harley était trop bornée. C'était bien connu, alors elle avait recommencée à courir comme une dératée, Quinn était extrêmement rapide, endurante, chiante, mais surtout une putain de demoiselle amoureuse. Putain Quinn, il est mort, raccroche une bonne fois pour toute ! Se fit plutôt Dick dans sa tête. Pourquoi s'obstiner pour quelqu'un de toute façon, mort, brûlée, incinéré ? Le Joker ne reviendrait pas Harley. Il ne reviendra pas, il faudrait t'en rendre compte. Des fois, Richard se posait mille et une questions sur elle, de quelle manière, il avait quoi de plaisant ? Comment ? Nightwing était très loin de savoir ce qui c'était passer entre les sordides murs d'Arkham Asylum entre l'ancienne psychiatre et le clown démoniaque. Harley se mettait d'ailleurs tout le temps en colère quand on l'appelait « monstre » Ou encore « démon » Joker, Joker, Joker, n'avait-on donc pas de raison de t'appeler ainsi ? Il est dit que les êtres humains peuvent très bien remplacer le Diable et que celui-ci n'avait plus aucune place ici.

Mais le Joker, avait-il déjà été humain au moins, une fois dans sa vie ?

Le Joker avait-il aimé Harley Quinn ? Avait-il aimé Harleen Quinzel ? Cette femme n'était que son jouet après tout, elle n'était que sa marionnette, celle qu'il contrôlait parfaitement entre ses doigts blancs, sales, effilés, osseux quand il était encore vivant. La joie quand Dick avait appris qu'il avait été brûlé. Le démon était tué à la racine désormais. Dans ses pensées, Grayson ne remarquait pas que Quinn n'était déjà plus là du tout. Elle était sûrement partie autre pars. _Je suis désolé Harley, mais je n'ai pas le choix._ Il fallait utilisé la violence, même si c'était pas la manière qu'il aimait le plus avec elle ou les femmes en général, vous allez m'dires… Grâce à sa Night-griffe, il était monté sur les immeubles qui encerclaient les rues froides et glauques de Blüdhaven afin de repérer Quinzel, pas discrète, le bruit qu'elle faisait attirait Nightwing. Impasse. Harley Quinn était coincée une bonne fois pour toute avec lui, là elle n'avait pas trop le choix du tout que de se battre.

« Nightnaze, on est prêts à se battre ?! »

« J'aime pas utilisé la violence avec les femmes, mais là j'ai pas trop le choix ! T'es un cas particulier Quinn ! »

« Non-ravis de l'être ! »

Nightwing n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment, pas heureux de faire ça. Ses battons électriques sortis, Harley la batte, entraves, boîtes surprises. Il fallait bien que le combat soit équitable. Après tout, il était un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-trois, du muscle à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, acrobate, elle, une femme psychopathe, bien foutue, acrobate aussi, peu armé d'habitude, m'enfin. Elle pouvait sortir autant d'armes qu'elle voulait, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Si le seul blessé pourrait être lui… Encore ça irait, mais si – Par ô grand malheur, du bon Seigneur – Il la laissait faire… Ce serait une catastrophe ! Quinn en colère, égale mauvaise idée. Il toucherait deux-trois mots à Tim de tout ça. C'était un peu de la faute du dernier Robin en date, si elle était en liberté après tout. Harley se mit à sauter en faisant plusieurs figures de gymnastique, la position d'attaque ne servait à rien, la défense était plus utile. Puisque Dick n'avait aucune protection électrique dans le dos. Il était logique que Quinn passe par derrière, elle n'était pas stupide non plus. Le moment n'était pas à réfléchir, il était vrai, mais pas non plus le moment d'agir en mode « J'en ai rien à foutre » Comme aurait dit Red Hood, Harley était une criminelle sérieuse. La tête de Dick prit un coup de batte qui le sonna, mais Harley fut toucher aussi par les éléctro-rods. Pas simple, simple. Le but de Richard n'était pas de la tuer, juste de l'assommée et de l'emmenée au B.C.P.D.

« C'est un usage en excès de la force ! J'appelle mon avocat ! »

« Tais-toi Quinn. »

Simple. Dick n'avait pas envie de jouer le moins du monde. Harley n'était pas drôle du tout aujourd'hui. Enfin plutôt ce soir. Harley avait eu le temps de déposée une boîte surprise, le brun ne savait pas ce qu'elle réservait bien rien qui valait un truc cool d'après lui. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'Harley, le regard de la blonde se dirigea vers la boîte, avec une petite télécommande, elle l'avait actionnée. Nightwing fut au sol momentanément et incapable de se lever tant qu'Harley ne s'en irait pas de sa position qu'était le califourchon sur lui à lui mettre des coups de batte de baseball. Le sang commençait à couler de son arcade sourcilière, sa bouche, son nez. Richard dit Dick Grayson était dans un très mauvais état en ce moment même. Le fils premier de Batman n'était pas en… Bonne position. Un salto arrière d'Harley lui permit de sa relever. Celle-ci recommençait à courir vers la sortie. Mais Nightwing n'était pas prêt de la laissée partir après l'affront qu'il venait de subir. Alors il l'avait chopper par l'épaule, coincée contre un mur, à la regarder droit dans les yeux, enfin autant que son maquillage qui avait coulé le permettait.

« Alors maintenant Quinn, tu vas venir chez moi en te taisant. Personne ne saura. Que tu le veuille ou non. »

* * *

 **sunday in notting hill**

 **he was sneaking a cigarette**

 **his God protects him but**

 **I know we'll get him yet**

 **ran my fingers thru his hair**

 **so he thinks its fun and games**

 **he don't know our faces but**

 **he'll never forget our names**


End file.
